Margaret Piaf
Margaret Piaf, or Maggie, (born December 19, 1996) is the fourth member of the Esme Girls. She performs and is a company investor. She also operates the company's train as she's an engineer. Maggie is part of the First Squad division led by Marie. Her co-workers are Emily and Makoto. Born in Normandy, France, Maggie belongs to a wealthy family of milk producers. Her father is the owner of Piaf Dairy Industries. Moreover, Maggie is part of a long lineage of women who develop an above-average breast size. This is referred to as the "Piaf gene." Maggie was blessed by this condition. But because of it she had been pressured by her mother to marry young even before joining the Esme Girls. Maggie met the Esme Girls after a show in France. It was part of a tour in Europe, starting in Normandy. The girls had problems with their transportation, but Maggie stepped in and helped. She offered them one of her family's train; an old engine that used to transport milk to the city. The Esme Girls used it with Maggie at the driving command until the end of the tour. As a result, Maggie became friends with the girls and eventually joined them. Since this event, the Esme Girls have been using Maggie's train as their moving station. It's the company's European head-quarters Maggie owns two mice pets she refers to as "The Little Ones." A brown male mouse named Napoleon, and a white female named Josephine. Maggie always has them with her, be it on a pocket, or in between her cleavage. Biography Maggie was born in Normandy, France. She spent her childhood surrounded by a numerous family. They all lived on a big house next to the company's main dairy plant. Since she was a child, Maggie had seen the growth of Piaf Dairy Farms. From a humble family farm, to one of France's main milk producers. But it was after the company's first acquisition of a train that Maggie wanted to become an engineer. As her siblings grew up to become lawyers or accountants for the company, Maggie was set to drive its trains. During her school years, Maggie became a fan of volleyball. She played it up to the point of joining her school's team. She participated in championships on other institutes across the country. This turned her from wanting to be an engineer, to become a professional player. But this dream died after Maggie had ended puberty. After turning eighteen, Maggie was suddenly struck by the Piaf gene. Her breast size turned big during a span of weeks. She wasn't able to play volleyball anymore, although not as competent as the sport demands to. To her frustration, she became highly emotional. She shifted moods frequently, from being happy in one instance, to cry for the tiniest of matters. She also suffered from back pain, but it went away after her body fat had balanced. She now had big breasts, a thick waist, and large buttocks. The gene's final blow came while Maggie was milking the cows at the family's barn. As she was working, her breasts swelled and started to leak milk. Maggie tried to cover it up, but she was in need to have the milk out. She pinched her nipples to no avail as the stream was stuck. As a desperate act, she took one of the cow's milker and used it on herself. She milked herself for an hour. It was the beginning of a series of constant lactation. Maggie decided to return to her old dream of becoming a train engineer. During her stay in college, she milked herself constantly during lectures. She always had a purse with a breast pump and baby bottles inside. But to her family's and her colleague's surprise, she graduated. Maggie soon started working with the family's old trains. As a side job, Maggie became a wet-nurse. As she didn't want her milk to go to waste, she offered her services to mothers throughout her town. She even started to deliver her own milk in bottles as gifts. It began as an embarrassing job, but after doing it several times, Maggie became confident. Her fears and frustrations towards her condition faded away as she turned twenty-two. Because of her now coquette charm, everyone started calling her "the delivery sweetheart." The attention Maggie received soon made her mother talk to her about settling down. It was natural for all young female Piafs to marry young and have as many children as possible. But Maggie didn't want to follow this path, as she believed she was still young. She wanted "to have fun." She told her mother she would date though. She had several love affairs, most of which included sex in which her breasts were always milked. None of these relationships lasted long due to Maggie's unwillingness to marry. Maggie's breasts' condition worsened. She would now instinctively lactate whenever she sees or listens to a baby crying. It was normal for female Piafs to achieve this phase, but Maggie's mother kept insisting, as it was a signal. Maggie ignored her and continued working with the company's train. While cleaning an engine at a barn, she would found two unprotected baby mice near a tool box. Maggie took them as a way to fulfill her mother's wishes. She made sure these mice were indeed without a mother. They would grew up to become her pets, Napoleon and Josephine. After weeks of having worked as an engineer, Maggie decided to take vacations. She traveled to Paris and attended a fetish expo. She saw all kind of performers doing their shows. Maggie got intrigued by everything. To her final surprise, she saw a promo trailer of the Esme Girls. They were announcing a tour in Europe, starting in Normandy, France; Maggie's homeland. Maggie returned to Normandy after she had ended her vacations. As soon as the Esme Girls arrived, she bought tickets for their first show. The tour was set to be an homage to the Normandy landing during World War Two. They saw this premiere as taking over Europe like the Allies. But it would soon had its future uncertain after the first performance. The Esme Girls were told their only means of transportation, a bus, had malfunctions and now was out of use. Maggie, who heard this when she had acquired a ticket to visit the dressing rooms, saw it as a golden opportunity. Maggie presented herself to the Esme Girls. She told them she could help them with a train. It was an old engine her family's company stopped using, but that still was able to function. The Esme Girls were surprised and in doubt, but due to their urgent deadlines, they accepted. Maggie dusted the train off and had it painted over. It look like new. With it, the Esme Girls were able to finish their tour without missing any place. After the tour, Marie told Maggie she was looking for more members and if she was interested. Maggie accepted. The following weeks Maggie managed to get the old train as an asset of the Esme Girls. It was a weird experience for her family, but they soon accepted it. They all wished the best for Maggie before she had left to become an Esme Girl. Maggie was trained by Marie. She endured a strict diet and exercised enough to be a good acrobatic. Weeks later, Makoto gave her Esme Suit and soon Maggie started performing. Personality Maggie is a complete sweetheart. Albeit her tough teenage years battling with her breast condition, she ended up being a nice girl. She's polite and prom to laugh. She has a motherly love towards everyone. She's also a bit emotional, as she can cry passionately during movies or after hearing a song. Given her breasts, Maggie can't help herself slipping up a bit and become sexually driven. Whenever her breasts are in need of milking, she becomes highly aroused. She's highly feminine because of her breasts. Nonetheless, she is very aware of her value. Knowing men are attracted to her breasts, she's become a particularly picky person. When it comes to having sex, she goes only for the most handsome of men. Someone that looks like a young Alain Delon. With entertainment, Maggie loves comedies and suspense. With the former, her favorite movies are wherever Louis de Funés, Fernandel, or Jacques Tati appear in. With the latter, her favorite movie is 1955's Plein soleil, starring Alain Delon. Music wise, Maggie doesn't have a define genre. But she knows all of Edith Piaf's songs and can sing along them. The making of Maggie's early concepts appeared since May 8, 2018. Her premise were to be the fourth Esme Girl. Her design also wouldn't change so much, as she keeps the majority of her original features. Her main premise was to be a girl wearing the hoop and trousers from the source material. Her name Margaret doesn't reference source material. But her surname does, coming from Edith Piaf, who had one of her songs in the film. In this case, Non je ne Regrette Rien. This also added Maggie her French nationality, as Edith Piaf comes from France. Lore wise, Maggie and Edith Piaf are not related in any way. Maggie's pet mice, Napoleon and Joshepine, were added to enhance Maggie's charm. These mice don't play as an important role with Maggie as Wilbur does with Marie. They're just to be pet inside her cleavage. If not, if Maggie doesn't do it, they will tickle her with their whiskers. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Esme Girls